A developer can write a computer program to perform operations on a data structure. Generally, an operation includes an action resulting from an instruction. In an example, the computer program is written in a programming language. In this example, the developer wants to use the operations in another computer program, which uses another, different programming language. To use the operations in the other programming language, the developer re-writes the operations in the other programming language.